The fundamental purpose of toothbrushes is to remove plaque and debris from tooth surfaces, both along their outer surfaces and in the inter proximal areas as well as provide gum and inter dental stimulation. There is a continuing desire to improve the inter proximal cleaning of toothbrushes, especially since many consumers do not floss. Moreover there is an additional desire to provide a toothbrush which will signal to the user that the bristles are reaching inter-proximally so that the consumer can immediately notice the improved cleaning properties of the toothbrush. While most commercially available toothbrushes clean the outer surfaces of teeth adequately toothbrushes having a three-dimensional or "V" shaped profile, when viewed from the side, render the toothbrush particularly adept at cleansing and stimulation.
However, the search for a toothbrush having superior inter proximal cleaning has not ended. There has been a desire to improve the cleaning properties of both ordinary, i.e. flat, toothbrushes and toothbrushes having a "V" shaped bristle profile.